


To endure

by Dottieunderwood



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottieunderwood/pseuds/Dottieunderwood
Summary: It wasn't shocking to walk by bashed skulls anymore.To find pools of dried blood and clusters of decaying bones and rotten flesh under your feet. (some alive, some not)little remnants of death and destruction in every place you step into, every corner you look at. This is how our world is now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is what comes out of playing tlou for seven hours straight

They were a small group. Small enough to go unnoticed but not enough to avoid conflicts apparently. Patterson was the brains. Always finding ways for them to communicate when separated, hot wiring cars, that sort of stuff. Mayfair was in charge. The leader. Kept them together, made the rules.  
The rest ? Killing machines. (But is it really killing when they were already dead ? Tasha didn't like to ponder too much but questions like that do cross her mind occasionally).  
They've been moving around all over the city looking for supplies, food, maybe even a place they could work on emptying out so they'd finally get some kind of base. Some days have specks of hope here and there, but most don't these days  
She sees how drained they all are, how close to collapsing and giving up. She thinks back to how if it were a few years back maybe she would've cared. She couldn't help the tiny laugh bubbling out.  
You see the thing is it always leaves you broken no matter how it started for you or how many people you've lost and how many you've had to kill. You lose parts of yourself along the way too, but hey, maybe that's just the price of survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short beginning, def adding more to this soon. Your comments & criticisms are v much welcomed :)


	2. Chapter 2

They lit up a small fire and shared one of the last cans of beans they had.

The lack of food left them more exhausted than usual. They'd practically scraped the whole city to its roots and there was barely anything left. This wasn't gonna work.

She pulled Mayfair aside when she spied her later that night to propose looking for someplace else. Her eyes narrowed visibly at the suggestion Tasha proposed, "What do you mean ?"

"You _know_  what I mean. We can't stay in this hellhole forever, not unless we have some fucked up death wish. There must be something out there. Bigger groups, communities, maybe even sanctuaries. Someplace with resources. Someplace we could _survive_  in" Mayfair exhaled, "you think I don't know that? I do. And I've thought about it. But it just isn't worth the risk, I'm not gonna put you all in danger and drag you out to god knows where when we're not even sure there's something out there for us." Zapata scrunched up her eyebrows "and the alternative ? This isn't any safer, in fact it's the opposite. Look at us. There's no hope for us here. We don't have water or food or shelter.. nothing. We can't live out here like this, not when winter's coming."

"and these groups you speak of, if they exist, what makes you so sure they'd welcome us with open arms ? We have nothing to offer. We can't even defend ourselves from the infected, let alone actual people. Trust me, everything that's crossed your mind I've thought of, already considered and probably weighed the pros and cons till I decided against it. That's why we're here and it's the best option we have and you're gonna have to live with it."

Tasha breathed in, "no. I can't, I'm not go-" Mayfair shushed her. "You _know_  the rules Zapata," her voice almost cracked but she continued on, "this isn't up for debate. You're either with me.. or you can't stay here anymore." Tasha turned around and brushed her hair back in frustration. Her voice was ice cold but tears were threatening to stream out, "you know what then ? maybe I shouldn't."


End file.
